


Day Nineteen: Voidstrider

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Voidtember2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: Everything required energy, of which there was little to give.
Relationships: None
Collections: Voidtember2019





	Day Nineteen: Voidstrider

It was a short while after returning to Quel’thalas that Afina began to resent the loss of readily available mana natural to Outland. Everything required energy, which there was little to give, and there were only so many activities any Elf was able to complete in a day.

The most strenuous she found was traveling. To blink took too many spells and if she were to use a portal she ran the risk of becoming stranded later on…

She met him outside of Silvermoon, his handler talking to the skinner and butcher. They looked over the bird, his broken marble feathers, and lop sided head… Pulling out ten gold, they smirked knowing what a bargain they had. The beast made a pitiful noise as the butcher yanked his reigns, fluffing up in a full display of fright.

“Forty!” Afina drew closer, reaching into her purse. “I’ll give you forty gold pieces!”

“Well,” The merchant looked towards the butcher; “can you do better than that?”

The butcher’s face fell, and with a snatching hand the hawkstrider’s reigns were placed in Afina’s hand. Its limp head fell upon hers, and let out a quiet trill, and with a shake of its tail the hawkstrider’s molting feathers settled.

After cleaning him up, Afina found that he wasn’t grey but a beautiful pearl. The Hawkstrider was regal, holding its legs in such a stance that it was trained - but the head refused to perk up. Walking around, he banged into things and preferred to sleep in the dirt.

“Fisco,” she whispered. “Because you’re a little fiasco.”


End file.
